Disgraced
by Chemmi
Summary: Alternate Universe: "W-who are you?" I asked him with a stutter that made me wince. He looked at me in curiosity, but it turned to amusement soon after. "You're taking your kidnapping very well for a fourteen year old. But if I must answer your question, Perseus, I am Hades, a… relative." He said with a slight dazed look.
1. One

_**A/N:**_ _To my readers of Spawn of Satan, I am trying out a few things. I will most likely update more to the story I like best._ ** _:)_**

 _This story will have no pairings with Percy. Annabeth is annoying. Luke is still evil. Percy is not a social butterfly, and only talks to people he likes. Percy is not a very… modern guy. Percy's horse is the only one who can tolerate Percy, because all of the dead obeys the prince. First few chapters are not going to be modern. Nico and Bianca, unfortunately, do not exist. Adolf Hitler will not be related to Hades for reasons. Percy is going to be the first born child of Hades, and his only child for reasons._ ** _;)_**

 _Percy will be from a Native American tribe. Persephone is not very kind to Percy in the beginning, but she softens up a bit when she finds out Percy was named after her, and the fact that Hades doesn't cheat anymore because he has the company of his son. Percy_ _ **will**_ _achieve immortality._

 _That is all the spoilers I have for now._ ** _'o.o_**

 _This message is approved by Chemmi._

* * *

"Run!" I heard my mother say. I looked at the scene with wide eyes. White men, with skin tanner than mine, were battling with guns and bullets, while my tribe fought with the guns of the British. The white men only became angrier when they found out the British gave us guns.

I was brought out of my shock when my mother pushed me to the forest. I stumble for a second or two, but my feet began to leap one after another without my consent. I stopped when the sky began to darken. The energy seemed to run out of me at once. I collapsed to my knees with my hands stretched out in front of me, so my face wouldn't feel the thrum of the earth that my hands felt. The thrum never stopped. Ever since I was a kid, I could feel things underground shift and move. I would tend to float rocks, but that didn't happen anymore, only when I willed it to.

My breathing was loud, but not loud enough that I wouldn't hear a arrow being notched in a bow. A sound I was very familiar with. My head shot up to the sound, thinking it was one of my fellow tribe members, but all I found was a woman who shined of silver. Her bow was pointing straight at me.

The numb feeling of my limbs couldn't stop me from trying to crawl away, but I stopped when my back ran into a tree. As her fingers reached to the side of her mouth, just right to make a fluid kill, a screech was heard from above. Three beings with bat like wings landed in front of me. They stood in front of me in a protective manner. _If I keep on breathing this heavily, I will pass out,_ I thought to myself.

"Artemis,-" one hissed.

"step away-" the other continued.

"from the prince." the last finished. My eyes were so wide it looked comical. The stranger, Artemis, stepped back in shock. The three beings took this as there chance, and grabbed ahold of me. I was too tired to fight back, so I let them take me. The darkness of night seemed to envelope us. Right as I thought I was going to be lost in it forever, the darkness cleared away from us like fog dissipating, but much faster. They all let go of me, but made sure that my fall to the ground was as gentle as possible.

I looked around me in astonishment. Everything was black, but it had bright greenery here and there to my dissapointment. Golden curtains were draped across large windows on one side of the room. Many were closed, but one was open enough for me too have a peek outside. To my surprise the world outside was one fire. Black shadows screamed in agony as the fire consumed them. _Am I dead?_ I thought to myself.

A deep chuckle stopped my pondering. I looked at eyes that were much similar to mine. The only difference from the pupil to the iris was the purplish tint, much like my own, but mine had a greenish tint to the iris. "No, you are not dead, Perseus." The man said to me.

"W-who are you?" I asked him with a stutter that made me wince. He looked at me in curiosity, but it turned to amusement soon after.

"You're taking your kidnapping very well for a fourteen year old. But if I must answer your question, Perseus, I am Hades, a… relative." He said with a slight dazed look.

I huffed in defiance, "Well you guys did save me." I stopped for a moment, analyzing what he said. Hades? Firey pit with black shadows… souls? I scrambled in a kneeling position. "I am honoured to be related to you, Lord Hades." My eyes that were shifted to the floor turned to him when he chuckled slightly. He gave me a rise gesture, but as soon as I tried to stand up, I collapsed. Black creeped on the edges of my vision. I tried to clear it by blinking rapidly, but to no avail. I was soon pulled into oblivion.

* * *

"A demigod, Hades!" A feminine voice shouted above me. My eyes shot open, like waking up from a terrible nightmare. A looked at the scene in front of me. A petite woman stood in front of me with raven black hair that framed her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a eiry green. She wore a gown that flowed down to her feet. The upper part of her dress was criss crossed in the front making a circle that uncovered a bit of her breasts.

Her face would've been beautiful was it not an angry red. Her hand was in the air, indicating that she was a going to strike the man, Hades. In the pit of my stomach, something twisted and turned. As the hand was going to make contact with Lord Hades, I found myself in front of him. My hand gripped the small wrist. I tightened the hold when she tried to escape my clutch. I stood a foot taller than her, which I used to intimidate her. We were nose to nose, well more like nose to chest. I glared down at her. I noticed the shadows around us become darker and inching closer and closer to us. I ignored the strangeness of my surroundings. I brought my teeth back as an inhuman growl came through my teeth. She tried harder to bring her wrist to her chest at the growl, but my grip only tightened. When she whimpered in pain, a cold palm clapped my shoulder.

"Enough." Demanded Hades. A few seconds passed before I obeyed to the command. The woman in front of me looked at me in shock, but it soon turned into anger.

She snarled at Hades', "He sure is your son." then marched out of the room.

I blinked as the feeling in my stomach went away. I looked at Lord Hades' face in confusion. He was looking at me in amusement. "Yes, you sure are." I gaped at him in astonishment when those words left his mouth. He chuckled as he lead me to the room that I was brought in when I arrived. He sat me down in a chair, and then sat in the one in front of me.

"Son?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. His nearly black eyes shifted to my similar eyes. As I looked closer at him, I noticed many other similarities. Our height was almost the same, but my age confined me to a 6'2 at the moment. Our hair was the same pitch black. The skin on us was albino white, like we never stepped foot in sunlight. Our lips were arched in the same scowl. It had the same deep red to them as well. Our jaws locked in an intimidating manner. The few differences between us was the age we looked, our eyes, and our hair. My hair fell down to my waist. It was braided in a few places, while a few feathers stood on the top of my head.

He chuckled slightly, but said, "Yes, Perseus, son. You are my son. I am, as you know, a god, and your mother, a mortal. Resulting in the birth of you, a demigod. That woman that you protected me from is my wife, Persephone. You were named after her. " He said fondly, but continued in monotone when he told me the rest of the story. "You must know that I loved your mother, and I would have stayed, but Persephone was going to get back. I had to protect you and your mother from her wrath. When I returned to you mother, you were born. The tribe wasn't fond about the idea of a white baby. I had to leave, but I warned your mother once more of the dangers, but as a precaution I had my Furies guard you, the creature that protected you from Artemis. You see, your… scent attracts monsters. Monsters that would like to devour demigods. My Furies battled many monsters, but they couldn't keep you away from people. They couldn't let others know of their existence. ( _ **A/N:**_ _Pretend Mist isn't discovered yet. I'm to lazy to change the past._ ) Artemis is another thing they couldn't keep you from. She is a goddess and a huntress, able to find anything." He licked his lips. Waiting for my reaction, but the only feeling I had was curiosity.

"Why was Artemis trying to hurt me?" I asked my father.

He grimaced, but answered my question, "Artemis isn't… fond of men. You were on her land, and she saw fit of attacking you." His fist clenched a bit.

I nodded and said something that brought a small smile to his face, "Tell me more, Father."

 _ **A/N:**_ _Tell me how it is!_ _ **:Þ**_


	2. Two

_**A/N:**_ _I'm surprised by how many followers I got! Thank you all for putting my story on alert, and those two person who Favorited it._ _**xD**_

 _P.S Percy will be in his twenties in this story, because he can't control all his powers in just a year._ _ ***-***_

 _P.S.S I changed it a bit. Percy is more futuristic in the aspect of his dressing, but when he talks he is very formal, well to others except his family._

* * *

 _?Ten Years in the Future.?_

A twenty four year old man stood in the middle of his father's throne room. He was dressed in a normal black t shirt, and black ripped jeans. On his feet were black combat boots. Covering his back and most of his face was a bear hide cloak. It's fur was, you guessed it, black. The eyes were a deep red. The sharp teeth a pearly white. It's claws that were strapped into the male's fingers were about 3 inches long. The tip of them were covered in metal. His hair peeked out of the cloak. It ran all the way down to his waist. It had a few braids in it. If you peeked under the cloak you would see feathers on the tops of his head. They were black with threads of gold laced into them.

* * *

"Father," I said when Hades walked into the room. My hands reached up to my head, careful of the claws, and pulled down the bear's head down. I heard him suck in a deep breathe.

"My boy," He said with a slight croak of his throat. On my trip to get the Apple of Immortality I had received a scar from the dragon Ladon. It reached from my right temple straight down to my jaw. It was as thick as two pencil's put together. "I knew you should have bathed in the River of Styx before you got immortality."

I shook my head in disagreement, "I needed to know if I was strong enough to get the Apple on my own. I was and I wasn't. I was strong enough to get the Apple, but not enough to defeat Ladon." I chuckled when I saw my Father huff in annoyance, knowing I was right.

"Well, you're gonna bathe in it now." He told me. I laughed at his protectiveness.

"Very well," I told him. I was about to ask him about the Underworld, but the slamming of a door opening stopped me. I looked over to the door, and gave a nod of acknowledgement to Persephone.

"Perseus, It's… good to see you," she told me with slight reluctance. I grimaced at her. Persephone hasn't tried to attack me since she found out I was named after her. I think she was just full of herself.

"Well now that you're here, let's get going to the River." Hades said. Persephone and I looked at him in shock.

I said a bit loudly, "Wait, now?" Persephone glared at me, while I glared at her for glaring at me. I looked back at my Father when he turned and walked away. I huffed, but walked quickly to catch up with him.

As we got out to the front of the castle, my horse trotted over to me. I grinned and started petting her snout while walking. The horse was a pitch black, but her mane and tail was a whitish blonde, almost white, but not quite. On her back she had my hand print painted on in blood red. In her mane was a few blood red feathers, much like the hand print, interlocked with a few braids. Since Peína, my horse, died from starvation, she looks just like she died, but she was beautiful either way.

We arrived at the River in a few minutes. The black water was going east in a strong current. We, Hades, Persephone, Peína, and I, stopped at the bank of the River, but made sure neither of us touched the water. My father made a gesture to the water. I grimaced, but stepped up to the water. My grimace turned into a smile when I turned to my dysfunctional family. As I was thinking of them, I plunged into the water. I held onto the memories of me and my father talking to each other, but memories of me and Persephone bickering flashed here and there as well. In each memory my mouth turned into a small smile. As I held onto the memory, I kept plunging further to the bottom. It seemed never ending. I tried to think harder of the memory, but I kept on sinking faster and faster. Finally I felt myself break the surface, but it confused me because I was sure that I was going to the bottom. I looked behind me to the River in confusion.

"You okay, son?" Hades said above me while trying to help me up. I smiled at him slightly, and shakily nodded. We headed back to the castle, but not without a second look to the River.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will go into the plot finally._

 _Can anyone guess his vulnerable spot?_ ** _;)_**


End file.
